O azul dos teus olhos dourados
by NaokoH
Summary: Sesshoumaru sempre acreditou que sentimentos amorosos eram desnecessários, mas isso muda quando ele se vê cegar por um sentimento que julga ser somente atração. O Sumiço de Rin faz com que ele e Emi se envolvam numa aventura amorosamente perigosa.
1. Capítulo 01 - Estranho presentimento

MARU! ASSIM NÃO! - Minha irmã mais nova e meu estimado Mononoke Inu, testavam forças em cima do confortável assento, atraindo a atenção de todos, inclusive a minha.

"-O tempo passara tão rápido desde o nascimento de Hanna. E pensar que eu sinceramente recusei com todas as forças qualquer ligação com o sangue da mãe dela."- Olhei para o lado e suspirei, estava próximo de chegarmos. Ir a uma terra distante me fazia lembrar os momentos que passei com aquele Yokai... Bobeira! Ri diante da minha própria infantilidade, um príncipe apareceu a mim quando mais nova, mas sinceramente... Não tinha certeza se aquilo fora sonho, algo no meu interior dizia que não, mas era difícil, não me restara nada daquela noite. Olhei para Maru que brincava animado, ele era a prova viva daquela noite, graças ao Yokai misterioso, Maru estava vivo e se tornara meu fiel companheiro desde então.

– Comporte-se Hanna. - A ama repreendeu minha irmã, desde cedo tínhamos uma educação rígida, éramos princesas, afinal. Minha irmã se comportava como um moleque, acho que tínhamos isso em comum, me lembro de ser assim também quando mais nova. Desviei minha atenção a janela da carruagem, ultimamente aqueles olhos dourados não saíam da minha cabeça e eu não sabia o porquê.

**Iníc io do Flashback.**

Emi corria desesperada, queria, precisava, necessitava chegar á algum lugar. Indiferente de onde fosse, mas precisava ser, e precisava ser longe. O kimono branco agora tinha um tom laranja devido ao barro que se impregnara á ele. A Pequena Mononoke socou algumas árvores e por fim se ajoelhou diante a chuva, estava em prantos, estava sem chão e não queria voltar para casa. - Como podem ser tão traíras? HAHA-UE! - A garota berrou ao Deus da chuva como se ele fosse trazer sua mãe de volta. Há dois dias ela estava correndo para longe, para o lado oposto de suas terras, o oeste.  
Após a quarta lua s em a imperatriz do leste, os membros do conselho decidiram escolher uma nova femêa para ocupar seu legado, o que foi totalmente negado pela pequena e recente órfã.

Em meio ao cansaço a pequenina se deitou ao pé da árvore e adormeceu. Estava frio, e a árvore não a protegia totalmente da chuva, mas o cansaço falou mais alto e isso foi percebido por um certo Yokai ao longe.

O jovem príncipe do Oeste encarava a criatura com total indiferença e irritação, como ousara invadir suas terras sem sequer se pronunciar?! Ele bufou e assim que iria partir emdireção a femêa sentiu um cheiro familiar, novos intrusos.

"- O que pensam que estão fazendo em minhas terras Gatos malditos!" - Sesshoumarurosnou diante o cheiro e a ousadia dos felinos, ultimamente eles vinham invadindo suas terras, com total falta de amor á vida.

Após algumas horas a chuva cessou e o sol apareceu despertando a femêa. - Aonde estou... - Ela levou a mão ao nariz instintivamente para protegê-lo do cheiro forte. - Quanto sangue... - Emi se levantou um pouco preocupada com aquele cheiro. Decidiu se erguer e seguir rumo ao que parecia ser um massacre.

A grama ao chão estava banhada em sangue e pedaços de carne, Sesshoumaru tinha os cabelos e o Kimono manchados, ele conseguira liquidar todos os invasores, mas estes já haviam liquidado alguns de seus conterrâneos. Em me io ao massacre havia um pequeno filhote, um pequeno mononoke inu, este tinha as orelhas baixas e choramingava chamando a atenção do jovem príncipe. - Vou poupá-lo de uma vida solitária... - Sesshoumaru ergueu as garras em direção ao animal e sentiu um chicote segurar seu braço.

– O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU ASSASSINO! MATANDO SERES DA SUA RAÇA! - Os olhos brilhavam num escarlate marejado. - Deixe-o em paz e lute comigo! - Emi mal terminou sua frase e sentiu o gosto de sangue em seus lábios, suas costelas foram de encontro a um enorme tronco que lhe fez perder a consciência.

– Tsc! - Sesshoumaru caminhou a passos lentos em direção a femêa desacordada. - Mas o que.. - Ela avistou os traços da face da mesma, era uma Yokai nobre, como ele. Não percebera isso quando ela estava deitada embaixo da árvore. - Ela entendeu errado... - Ele murmurou olhando o pequeno Yokai do outro lado da campina. - Foi ela quem decidiu por você infeliz filhote... - O Dai Yokai adentrou a mata fechada e sumiu deixando apenas seu cheiro.

**Fim do Flashback.**

– HIME! - Me assustei ao ouvir a voz de minha ama e a encarei. - ÃNH? - Ela sorriu pra mim de modo gentil e me fez suspirar, ela sabia que quando eu me perdia em pensamentos estava lembrando "dele". - Estamos perto, mas vamos parar para alongarmos as pernas. - Ela falou enquanto minha irmã e Maru saíam desesperados da carruagem. - Hai. - Concordei enquanto descia da mesma e me espreguiçava observando aquele campo degirasóis. Os guardas também aproveitaram a parada para se alimentarem e apreciarem a vista, me sentei ao pé de uma árvore e observei Maru correr, meu pequeno e amado filhote, você havia crescido bastante.

**Início do Flashback.**

A garota e o pequeno filhote estavam ensopados e felizes. Passar am a tarde brincando em uma cachoeira, e agora apreciavam algumas frutas que apanharam ali perto em uma árvore farta. As horas passaram voando e Emi sequer percebeu que o sol estava se escondendo, sentiu um cheiro estranho tal como um barulho que a fez ficar alerta. - Quem está ai? - Falou enquanto o filhote ao seu lado dormia alienado á tudo.

– Ora Ora... Que belo pedaço de carne encontramos aqui. - Um Yokai com orelhaspontudas e olhos felinos surgiu.- Hahaha...

A garota deu um passo pra trás enquanto rosnava e mostrava as garras e os caninos afiados á ele de modo ofensivo. O Yokai estranho simplesmente riu e atrás dele surgiram mais dois semelhantes. - Dêem um fim no filhote... A garota é minha! - O Yokai deu a ordem e Emi simplesmente se pôs a frente do filhote, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa foi arremessada pelos cabelos a um outro canto da cachoeira. - NÃO! NÃO! - Os olhos da garota de encheram de horror. Eles fincaram uma espada no pequeno Yokai e o arremessaram enquanto ele bat ia num tronco e caía ensanguentado. Os olhos vermelhos da pequena se tornaram brancos e seu corpo de imediato tomou a sua forma real. Quadrúpede, com pêlos longos alvos e vermelhos em seus lombo, um focinho fino e longoscilíos que davam um ar selvagem a face da femêa.

– Uma femêa do Leste... - O Yokai sussurrou enquanto os demais a atacavam sem sucesso. O cão os pegou com facilidade e desmembrou-os sem piedade, manchando seu corpo de tons escarlate. Por fim sobrara o mandante de tudo aquilo, ele correu para a mata mas não se safou, teve seu fim como os outros dois. A femêa se aproximou do corpo desfalecido do pequeno Yokai e lambeu-o na intenção de reanimá-lo, sem sucesso. Os uivos foram altos e a cena tinha um expectador ao longe, os olhos dourados observavam a garota com certa admiração.

Sesshoumaru pensou em dar as costas e seguir seu rumo, mas sabia o peso de perder um ente querido. - " Maldito" - Ele cerrou os punhos ao se lembrar do motivo pelo qual o pai morrera. - O que está fazendo Tenseig a...? - Ele sentiu a espada em sua bainha pulsar e isso fez com que ele pulasse do penhasco e seguisse com passos calmos em direção a garota e o Yokai morto.

De imediato a garota reconheceu-o e se mostrou ofensiva. Os longos cabelos do Yokai se moviam de acordo com o vento gelado, seu olhar fez com que as orelhas já exaustas dafemêa se abaixassem e se mostrasse totalmente submissa á ele. O Yokai ficou surpresa e simplesmente golpeou o pequeno filhote que dentro de alguns minutos moveu as orelhas dando vida aos olhos da garota, que agora voltava a sua forma humana e ensanguentada. - O que você fez...?! - Ela voltou os orbes vermelhos para os olhos dourados que fitaram-na com indiferença. - Espera... Obrigada. Tem minha eterna gratidão... - Ela se curvou á ele por alguns minutos e quando voltou a olhá-lo ele havia desaparecido. - Mas... - O pequenoYokai encostou nela chamando sua atenção e felicidade. - Maru! - Ela abraçou o pequeno e sussurrou enquanto ele parecia sentir-se seguro nos braços dela. - Meu Maru... Eu vou te proteger, nunca mais vou deixar que ninguém te machuque.

**Fim do Flashback.**

– VAMOS ANEUE! - Me assustei diante do berro de Hanna e os latidos de Maru. - " Meu Maru." - Pensei sorrindo ao observá-lo. Ele deu sentido a minha vida após a morte da minha Hahaue. Eu simplesmente decidi não aceitar nenhuma outra mãe, e aquele homem estranho me deu um motivo pra continuar a viver, esse motivo era o Maru. Indefeso, pequeno e totalmente necessitado de amor, assim como eu estava quando a imperatriz foi tirada de mim. - Estou indo! Vocês são muito barulhentos! - Me aproximei pegando Maru no colo e seguindo com eles de volta a carruagem, em breve chegaríamos as terras do Oeste e por algum estranho motivo e me sentia cada vez mais próxima dos meus sonhos passados.


	2. Capítulo 02

O tempo passou rápido até nossa chegada a fortaleza do tão famoso Sesshoumaru, filho de Inu No Taishou. Estive ali quando mais nova, Maru pertencia àquelas terras e talvez nem se lembrasse, parecia mais entusiasmado em mastigar o cabelo de Hanna. Meus pensamentos não largavam aquele par de olhos dourados, não conseguia tirá-lo do pensamento e eu sabia o porquê, tinha esperanças de algum modo encontrá-lo em meio a tantos de nossa raça.

Não demorou muito até que estivéssemos prontas para desembarcar. – Maru, venha! – Falei num tom manso e meu pequeno veio ao meio colo enquanto descíamos e recebíamos a reverência costumeira, dos empregados daquele reino.

Hanna parecia impressionada com todos aqueles Yokai semelhantes a nós, e isso me causou uma risada que chamou atenção dela. – O que foi Aneue? – Ela me olhou com irritação evidente, parecia entender o porquê da minha diversão.

– Esqueci que nunca esteve em outras terras... – Sussurrei tendo minha atenção tomada por Haruto, um Yokai de longos cabelos brancos e olhos verdes como diamantes, meu amigo de infância. – HARUTO! – Hanna tomou minha frente e o abraçou me deixando emburrada e causando uma risada ao próprio.

– Ora ora! Temos princesas perdidas! – Ele me abraçou em seguida e eu sorri. Como era bom vê-lo, Haruto era filho de um nobre da família de meu tataravô, éramos primos de muitos graus de diferença. – Não sabia que você também viria. – Falei de modo inocente e ele me alfinetou.

– Não sou príncipe como as Senhoritas, mas também tenho sangue nobre ora... – Ele fingiu mágoa e eu sorri dando-lhe um tapa no braço. – Está batendo como uma garotinha...

– Talvez seja porque sou uma garotinha! – Eu e Hanna Falamos em uníssono, causando risada á Yume, nossa ama e latidos da parte de Haru.

Conversamos mais um pouco e por fim entramos no recinto a fim de nos instalarmos.

Um par de olhos cinzentos e cabelos vermelhos fizeram meus pelos enrijecerem e Maru latir freneticamente. – O que diabos uma raposa faz entre nós? – Minha voz saiu mais alta do que o planejado.

– Acalme-se Hime! São convidadas do Sesshoumaru Sama. – Yume falou baixo tentando me acalmar, mas era tarde demais, a fêmea ruiva estava a minha frente com uma arrogância quase incontida.

– Algum problema Hime? – Ela soou cínica e eu cerrei os punhos encarando-a. Há anos lobos e cachorros eram inimigos, eles eram traiçoeiros e nos fizeram perder muitos entes queridos por traição.

– Se estiver se referindo á você como o Problema... Talvez existam alguns. – Falei de modo mais cínico ainda, garota abusada, como ousara dirigir a palavra a mim. – O que está acontecendo aqui?! – Uma voz grave ecoou as minhas costas e eu senti um formigamento na nuca. – "Essa voz..." – Não consegui me virar para encarar o dono da voz, simplesmente travei.

– Sesshoumaru Sama. – Yume falou totalmente receosa enquanto Hanna parecia assustada.

– Não há nenhum problema, minha filha só esta equivocada. – A voz de meu pai me vez virar de imediato. – Chichieu... – Sussurrei para ele e reconheci o dono dos olhos dourados. – Sesshoumaru... – Sussurrei alto demais. Então era ele, o homem por quem sonhei durante 17 anos, era o dono daquelas terras. Senti tudo a minha volta rodar e senti também o cheiro daquele Yokai bem próximo a mim antes de desmaiar.

O cheiro de flores de cerejeira inundava o quarto, senti uma coisa úmida tocar minha bochecha e percebi que se tratava de Maru. – Hey garoto... – Sussurrei ainda tonta.

– O que houve com você? Soube que causou o maior tumulto. – Ouvi a voz de Haruto, mas não o vi de imediato. - Está bem?

Procurei por ele e percebi que havia se levantando e parado em frente minha confortável cama. – Haruto... Vá mais devagar com as perguntas... O que aconteceu?- Perguntei me recordando do ocorrido.

– Você foi desrespeitosa com a noiva do Sesshoumaru Sama. – Haruto me fez querer desmaiar com suas palavras.

– Noiva? Uma raposa? Do Sesshoumaru? – Eu senti tudo girar novamente. Era muita informação para um único momento. Sesshoumaru era meu tão amado e sonhado príncipe, estava noivo de uma mulher inimiga e eu... Bem, eu estava sobrando.

– Sim para todas as suas perguntas... – Ele me observava preocupado e se aproximou. – Você está bem?! – Ele sussurrou e eu senti vontade de chorar. Maru lambia minha mão me dando ainda mais vazão ao meu atormentado estado emocional.

– Eu... Só preciso descansar. – Olhei para o teto fechando os olhos e sentindo-me totalmente idiota, tudo voltou ao breu e eu adormeci.

– Hime. – A voz de Yume era gostosa e sussurrava a fim de me acordar. – Não morreu, morreu? – A pergunta dela me fez abrir os olhos e encará-la.

– Não boba... Mas gostaria. – Fui franca com minha única e leal amiga. – Ele está noivo Yume... E agora?! – Suspirei me sentando na cama.

– Então ele é o misterioso garoto dos olhos dourados?! – Yume sussurrou como se fosse impossível, afinal. – E agora... O que fará?

– Ah... Antes de tudo... Irei pedir desculpas ao meu pai, que deve estar furioso. – Esperei uma confirmação da parte dela, que simplesmente sorriu.

– Ele está mais preocupado do que bravo, na verdade. – Yume pegou um tecido alvo e me entregou.

– Não posso fingir que estou mau? E continuar mau por toda a primavera? – Falei de modo retórico. – Ele não era tão príncipe assim... Acho... Que apenas fantasiei demais... Ele não é tão bonito também. – Vi os olhos de Yume se revirarem e eu ri de minha tolice. Poderia me sentir tão vulnerável quanto agora?! Acho que não.

Levantei-me e me pus a um banho demorado com óleos perfumados que me reanimaram e me fizeram voltar à realidade. Maru estava mais quieto do que de costume, parecia sentir-se como eu, traída. Yume me ajudou a colocar um Kimono branco e me seguiu rumo ao enorme salão. Quanta gente, quantos Yokais bonitos, alguns eu conhecia, outros não, outros me olhavam com espanto, outros cochichavam e por fim lá estava ela, a meretriz lobo, me olhando vitoriosa com o Dai Yokai ao seu lado.

Abaixei a cabeça e desviei o caminho, dei de encontro com meu pai. - Emi! - Ele chamou e me segurou pelo queixo para se certificar de que eu estava bem. Sorri de modo desanimado e suspirei. - Desculpe Chichiue. Fui totalmente descortês com a nova imperatriz do Oeste! - Levei meus olhos ao casal invejado ao longe e em seguida fitei os orbes de meu pai.

– Todo tem achado a idéia absurda, mas Sesshoumaru Sama e jovem e intolerante, não acho que seja bom contrariá-lo como fez. - Ele falou com uma calma costumeira, meu amado pai, sempre compreensível.

"-" "Jovem e Intolerante." - Pensei comigo mesma ao lembrar do Jovem Sesshoumaru há alguns anos atrás. -" Essas são duas palavras que o descrevem bem... Não esqueçamos o lindo." - Tive minha atenção chamada por Hanna, chegou e segurou a meu Kimono, ela também estava preocupada comigo. - Estou bem Pequena... Estou bem. - Sussurrei de modo confidente a ela que me deu um sorriso.

– Comportem-se as duas. - Meu pai nos olhou de modo sério e saiu, tinha de fazer as cortesias e toda aquela falsidade costumeira.

– Anueu! Eu preciso te contar uma coisa... Vem. - Antes que pudesse protestar, Hanna estava me arrastando para o Jardim do lugar. - O que é?! - Falei de modo impaciente e fui surpreendida ao olhar para a sacada de um dos quartos. - Uma Humana...

– É! Uma humana está hospedada aqui! Eu a vi com Sesshoumaru Sama e eles pareciam bem próximos. - Hanna desbaratinou a falar me deixando boquiaberta. Lá estava ela, uma humana filhote, com cabelos castanhos e cumpridos. Parecia totalmente à vontade com o Yokai sapo que a acompanhava e isso me deixou ainda mais pasma. Como podia ter uma humana tão perto de dezena de Yokais?! Era perigoso.

– Hanna... Não pode contar pra mais ninguém! – Olhei para minha irmã e ela já estava a berrar pela pequena humana ao alto. – SHIII! – Falei em desespero, tarde demais, a pequenina olhou assustada para nós duas e Hanna simplesmente acenou e riu de modo contente.

– " Hanna..." – Me senti surpresa ao observá-la, pensei sinceramente que ela fosse simplesmente esnobar ou sentir-se superior a seres humanos, mas não.

– Venha aqui embaixo! – Hanna falou de modo inocente e eu ri.

– Ela não pode... – Olhei-a e ela concordou enquanto o Yokai sapo parecia enfartar. – Não se preocupe, não vamos contar pra ninguém! – Falei de modo tranquilizador.

Desde muito pequena minha Hahaue me educara com um lema. "A única diferença entre seres humanos e Yokais... É que nós conseguimos as coisas pela força bruta". No início não entendi, mas por fim fez sentido. Não havia diferença, éramos iguais, e eu sempre tive isso em mente e pelo visto, Hanna também.

– JAKEN! – A voz gurutal ecoou de dentro do quarto e eu puxei Hanna para um arbusto onde ninguém pudesse nos ver.

– A menina Rin queria sentir o vento Sesssshooumaru Sama! - O Yokai falou se encolhendo enquanto o Yokai de cabelos prateados surgia na sacada e colocava a mão nos cabelos castanhos da garota, causando uma expressão de paz e felicidade a mesma. – Entrem! – Ele falou de modo seco enquanto observava o jardim.

–" Sesshoumaru... Tem apreço por humanos..." – Meu coração se apertou de felicidade diante da ideia. Os idéiais de minha mãe não eram mentira, até mesmo Sesshoumaru os seguia, mas pelo visto em segredo. Hanna espirrou e de imediato senti aqueles olhos gélidos na nossa presença. – " Oh não..." – Ergui minha face e o vi me encarar com uma raiva iminente, seria uma longa estádia até o festival da primavera


	3. Capítulo 03 - Frustração

Passei os últimos dois dias me esgueirando pelo castelo do oeste. Não queria de modo algum encontrar aquele demônio de olhos dourados. Na verdade, essa fuga não passava de decepção. Eu pensei ou pelo menos esperei que quando o encontrasse ele ficaria feliz a me ver, e por fim, ele simplesmente me deu um daqueles olhares que matam. Suspirei alto e encostei-me à pedra que estava ao meu lado.

Hanna e Maru estavam à milhão naquela manhã e para não deixá-los entediados, decidi ir a uma cachoeira familiar ao sul. O dia estava quente e assim que avistaram o paraíso refrescante, meus pequenos desembestaram na água em meio a risadas.

"É impressionante como esse lugar continua o mesmo..." – Divaguei enquanto embrenhava na mata observando e relembrando os poucos minutos que ali compartilhei com Maru pouco depois de encontrá-lo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Hanna berrou assustada e isso me deixou tensa. O instinto primordial dos InuYokai, é o assassino, e isso não seria diferente em mim.

##

- Aneue... – Ouvi Hanna sussurrar enquanto um par de olhos castanhos me encarava com temor. Foi tudo rápido demais, no entanto a única coisa que eu sentia agora era o gosto ferroso do sangue.

- Você-ê... Está-a... Be.. – A voz da pequena Humana estava assustada demais e eu sabia quem era a culpada por isso.

- Rin! Vamos! – Aquela voz, aquela maldita voz que estava ecoando nos meus sonhos desde sempre. Eu fui estúpida demais, só planejava proteger Maru e Hanna e antes que pudesse perceber estava pondo toda minha fúria num minúsculo ser humano, denominado, Rin. Sesshoumaru e eu temos a mesma linhagem assassina, pois antes mesmo de conseguir me aproximar da pequena humana, ela já havia fincado sua espada no meu abdômen e me arremessado com tanta força no tronco de uma árvore, que eu precisei de alguns minutos para perceber o ocorrido.

- Como nos velhos tempos... Sesshoumaru. – Sussurrei de modo mórbido enquanto me sentava ao pé da árvore e respirava com dificuldade. Senti seu olhar sobre mim de modo indiferente e devo dizer que isso doeu um milhão de vezes mais do que sua espada. Um rosnado alto chamou minha atenção e antes que pudesse detê-lo Sesshoumaru já havia agido.

Maru era uma das poucas coisas com a qual eu realmente me importava e lá estava ele sendo jogado ao chão de modo brutal, pelo simples fato de querer me proteger.

Não sentia dor, não sentia frio ou qualquer sensação de desconforto, a única coisa que sentia era raiva, ódio por um único ser Sesshoumaru no Taishou, Senhor do Oeste.

- SE DER MAIS UM PASSO EU VOU MATÁ-LO SEU COVARDE! – Minha voz saiu com uma fúria que me assustou e Maru rosnava mais alto ás minhas costas. Estava em sua forma original, meu pequeno gigante lobo estava totalmente furioso como eu nunca o vi.

Os olhos do Daí Yokai a minha frente começaram se tornar Rubro, Sesshoumaru estava tão furioso quanto eu e Maru juntos. Sua face começou a adquirir uma expressão demoníaca e eu simplesmente ri ensandecida. – Acha que é o único Inu Daí Yokai aqui Senhor do Oeste? Pois bem, vou mostrar o quanto está errado. – Senti meu corpo queimar enquanto minhas mãos adquiriam um aspecto animalesco tal como meu corpo.

- SENHOR SESSHOUMARU! POR FAVOR! – Procurei pela voz e encontrei Rin ao lado de Hanna completamente assustada. Seus olhos estavam cheio de pavor e lágrimas e Hanna não estava diferente. Isso me fez engolir a seco, quando voltei meus olhos para Sesshoumaru ele já estava em sua forma humana embrenhando a mata com uma Rin assustada seguindo-o.

##

Suspirei enquanto reclamava com Yume de dor. Estava um pouco temerosa com o que aconteceria a seguir, afrontei o Senhor do Oeste, e ele sem dúvida não deixaria aquilo por menos. No entanto agora estava no conforto de seu castelo, tendo meus ferimentos cuidados e uma pequena plateia que me assistia apreensiva.

- Devia parar de ser tão impulsiva Hime Sama! Isso só tem colocado-a em risco. Olhe seu estado agora, como pretende explicar ao seu pai?! – Yume falava claramente chateada enquanto tratava do ferimento da minha barriga, que maldito ferimento, aliás.

- Ele já deve saber o que houve. Não tenho dúvidas que Sesshoumaru correu aos quatro cantos para me difamar, aquele imbecil! Como pude ser tão cega? COMO? – Suspirei socando a cama enquanto Yume me olhava torto.

- Pequenos venham, preciso banhá-los. – Kuri Surgiu para cuidar de Hanna e Maru e me deixou a sós com Yume.

- Eu entendo que esteja frustrada, mas eu não quero acabar perdendo-a Hime-Sama. Minha vontade é de ir até lá e esbofeteá-lo. Que tipo de Príncipe luta com uma princesa e a deixa gravemente ferida?! Devíamos iniciar uma guerra para tirá-lo do poder por ser tão... Desculpe Hime- Sama. – Yume sentou-se na cama exausta e eu a abracei com os olhos inundados de frustração.

- Me desculpe... Me Desculpe Yume. Eu... Eu realmente pensei que encontrá-lo iria trazer de volta aquele sentimento de gratidão. Mas não, tudo que eu consegui sentir foi ódio, ele machucou Maru, sem nenhum remorso... Como pude imaginar que alguém assim... – Ri de mim mesma e comecei a soluçar em meio às lágrimas. Não sei por quanto chorei, mas quando dei por fim já estava acordando na manhã seguinte.

##

- Emi! – Ouvi a voz grave de meu pai ás minhas costas e me xinguei mil vezes pelo ocorrido do dia anterior.

- Chichiue... – Sussurrei encarando-o sem graça enquanto ele vinha em minha direção e me abraçava forte demais me fazendo gemer. - Aucht.

- Emi, o que foi? – Ele me encarou e percebi que havia pressionado o ferimento que de imediato manchou meu kimono de vermelho. – O QUE FOI ISSO?!

O tom de meu pai me fez ter certeza de que ele não sabia de nada, quis suspirar de alívio mais me contive com a falta de palavras para explicar aquilo. – Eu... Me machuquei... Estava treinando com a Katana... Me desculpe. – Sussurrei trêmula.

- Acha que acredito nisso? – Os olhos de meu pai estavam totalmente cheios de ódio e eu engoli a seco abaixando a cabeça. Não podia iniciar uma guerra por conta daquele Yokai, Sesshoumaru tinha todos ao seu lado, não por respeito, mas medo e eu não iria arriscar a vida de ninguém.

- Foi a Hanna... Estava ensinando-a a manejar a espadas e ela me acertou sem querer. – Encarei-o novamente e vi sua expressão se tornar divertida me fazendo perder o ar.

- Hanna?! Seria mais engraçado se a vítima não fosse você... – Ele suspirou e me encarou de modo mais suave. – Vou preferir acreditar em sua palavra, espero que não me decepcione, agora vá se lavar. – Engoli a seco enquanto sentia uma carícia na face e via-o se afastar a passos largos.

Respirei fundo sentindo uma nova pontada na barriga e percebi o quanto estava suja de sangue. Me senti observada por alguns minutos e por fim encontrei ao longe aquele maldito príncipe, me olhava num misto de curiosidade e surpresa e eu queria simplesmente uma coisa, distância.


	4. Capítulo 04 - Planos de sangue

Sesshoumaru PoV

Que criatura estranha! Ela podia simplesmente chorar ao papai o que eu havia feito, mas não. "- Interessante." – Dei um meio sorriso ao vê-la dar as costas e ir embora.

Início do Flashback.

Encarei-a de modo completamente irritado ao ouvir suas palavras. Era algum tipo de jogo? Vir até mim me afrontar e me fazer voltar a um passado que eu realmente queria esquecer. Estreitei os olhos e observei um lobo gigante vir em minha direção, não foi difícil arremessá-lo ao chão, mas me arrependi imediatamente.

- SE DER MAIS UM PASSO EU VOU MATÁ-LO SEU COVARDE! – Senti o ódio dela ao me observar. Porque estava tão irritada? Quase havia matado Rin, e eu simplesmente a defendi a agora vinha com esse maldito olhar?! "-Quase matara minha cria e ainda se sentia digna de me encarar dessa forma! Espere minha cria... " – Olhei e vi Rin cheia de medo, tinha que tirá-la daquele campo de batalha.

Fim do Flashback.

- Querido?! – Suspirei internamente e me virei para a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos a minha frente. – Perdido em pensamentos?! – Seus olhos cinzentos me fitaram e eu dei um passo a frente a fim de afastar mais ela prendeu meu braço me fazendo-a encarar irritado.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Uma voz aguda chamou em meio aos arbustos do Jardim. Procurei-a e senti minha respiração faltar ao ver Rin parada diante de nós. Hisaro era uma princera lobo, apesar de nossa aliança por unificação de terras, entendia que ela não era confiável e eu jamais planejara expor um ponto tão fraco assim a meu favor diante dela.

- RRIIIIN! GAAROOTA TEIMOOOSA! – Jaken imbecil surgiu atrás dela me fazendo querer matá-lo. – Perdoe Senhor Sesshoooumaru a menina Rin gostaria de ver a mulher que feriu noutro dia. Eu disse que não... – Meus nervos estavam totalmente exausto e eu simplesmente peguei o braço de Hisaro a fim de tirá-la de perto de Rin. – Leve-a! – Exclamei de modo impensado. Sabia que aquela fêmea Yokai fora totalmente impulsiva e jamais teria coragem de ferir Rin, percebi isso ao fincar minha espada e notar que ela não iria reagir.

"- Uma Humana?" – O pensamento deve ter surgido na mente de Hisaro, pois a mesma deu um sorriso que me fez querer matá-la. Tenho sorte de conseguir controlar minhas emoções. Preciso tomar cuidado com Rin de agora em diante. Entramos na minha biblioteca, cheia de pergaminhos e livros e praticamente joguei-a no pequeno sofá de pele.

- Quer saber se vou voltar atrás com minha palavra?! – Perguntei de modo áspero e ela simplesmente cruzou os braços e as pernas exaltando o decote alvo e as pernas suculentas. Hisaro podia ser a pessoa mais detestável do mundo, mais de boca fechada ela estava totalmente perfeita para o papel de Senhora do Oeste.

- Sei que não Sesshoumaru, você tem muito a perder cancelando nosso casamento... Só vim entender porque anda tão ausente de nosso leito. – Falou de modo rouco ao meu pé do ouvido e pude sentir seu cheiro cioso.

- Isso não lhe interessa. – Me afastei dando-lhe as costas e observando a janela com vista ao jardim. - A maioria das fêmeas se guarda para o casamento...

- Você pareceu não pareceu se importar com este fato... – Hisaro sorriu vitoriosa me enfurecendo mais ainda. Eu sou um macho o que ela queria que eu fizesse?!Suspirei sentindo-a me abraçar pelas costas. - E eu não sou como a maioria das fêmeas Sesshoumaru Taishou. – Ela sussurrou de modo diabólico e mordeu meu lóbulo.

Puxei-a pelo braço encostando-a na parede com força e colando meu corpo ao dela enquanto ouvia um gemido alto. – Geme igual à maioria... – Sussurrei enquanto lhe dava as costas e saia da biblioteca.

Hisaro PoV

Cerrei os punhos enquanto sentia um sorriso cínico se formar nos meus lábios. – Maldito Yokai Genioso! Ele anda esquisito desde que a garota do Leste chegou... Mais pelo que vi ele a feriu... Acho que não devo me preocupar.

Percorri o caminho de volta aos meus aposentos de modo pensantivo. "- Uma Humana..." – Ali estava nosso segundo trunfo sobre o reino dos Cachorros malditos.

- É claro! Podemos ir caminhar na clareira, lá tem muitas flores! Vamos sempre ao entardecer, você vai adorar! – Ouvi a voz das ratas do Leste conversando com a pequena humana que vi minutos atrás. – " Preciso iniciar meu plano logo... Primeiro um filhote, depois um pouco de dor ao coração de pedra do Senhor do Oeste." – Um sorriso se formou e eu segui para meu quarto precisava arquitetar todos os meus planos.

Por algum maldito motivo Sesshoumaru parecia saber minhas intenções e em nenhuma noite ao meu lado consegui fazer com que se derramasse dentro de mim. Seria impossível ter um filhote deste modo, ainda sim após o casamento tudo ficaria mais fácil, talvez ele fosse um bom moço. "- Nada de filhos fora do casamento". Ri do pensamento e suspirei antes de adormecer, tinha o que fazer nos dias seguintes e precisava estar disposta. Não demoraria até derrubarmos o reino dos Taishou, e isso iria começar por seus entes queridos.


	5. Capítulo 05 - Pequena Criatura

Emi PoV

Senti vergonha ao observar à pequena Rin adentrando meus aposentos. Ainda estava me sentindo completamente culpada por tê-la atacado, fui tão impulsiva. Se não fosse por Sesshoumaru, me arrependeria por toda vida.

- A pequena gostaria de vê-la Hime – Sama. – Yume levou-a até mim e atrás de Rin surgiu Hanna.

- Senhora... – A pequena baixou a cabeça para mim e eu me ergui de modo instintivo tomando a face dela em minhas mãos.

- Hey! A culpa não foi sua, em mil anos eu me sentirei mal por ter feito o que fiz... – Percebi os olhos castanhos de espanto. Estava me sentindo péssima por vê-la ali tão culpada por algo que não fez.

- Mas a senhora está ferida por culpa minha... – Rin apontou a pequena mão a minha barriga.

- Deve haver algum benefício em sermos Yokais, não é? Eu ficarei bem. – Ri de modo completamente terno a ela e percebi a calma pairar naquela face infantil.

- Aneue será que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não ficará bravo de vê-la aqui?!- Hanna olhou para Rin de modo assustado.

Ela tinha razão em sentir tanto medo, talvez Rin devesse de fato ir. - Você...

- Não, tudo bem, ele me deixou vir vê-la... – Ela falou de modo animado e foi impossível evitar a expressão confusa que em mim se formou.

- Ele sabe que a senhora não fez de propósito... – Ela fez uma expressão preocupada e eu sorri novamente.

- Tudo bem pequena, já basta de situações sanguinárias. – Sentei-me na cama e percebi que Maru me observava de modo preocupado.

Após uma hora passada, Rin e Hanna falavam animadas esquecendo toda a cena de minha rivalidade com Sesshoumaru. Eu me senti aliviada diante a cena, Maru estava em meu colo um pouco quieto demais para meu gosto, mas nada fiz além de niná-lo. Desde o incidente meu pequeno parecia tenso e preocupado comigo e eu simplesmente queria vê-lo como sempre, despreocupado e filhote.

- É claro! Podemos ir caminhar na clareira, lá tem muitas flores! Vamos sempre ao entardecer, você vai adorar! – Hanna tagarelava e eu me distrai ao sentir um cheiro familiar atrás da porta. "– Raposa maldita." – Me ergui prontamente e percebi que as meninas me encararam.

- O que foi Anueu?! – Hanna me encarou e eu sorri tentando amenizar o clima, notei que elas não haviam sentido a presença daquela maldita mulher.

Percebi que já estava anoitecendo e não deixaria Rin ficar zanzando por aquele covil de Yokais sozinha.

- Rin! Venha vou te levar até seu quarto. – Me levantei e Maru e Hanna se levantaram animados e eu simplesmente ri. – Vocês ficam! Eu chamarei Kuri para aprontá-los para o jantar. – Os dois suspiraram e eu Ri enquanto apanhava Rin pela mão e saia do quarto. Pedi a uma das serviçais que chamasse Kuri para cuidar do banho dos pequenos e em seguida alcancei o pátio do castelo que me levaria até a ala em que vi Rin pela Primeira vez.

- O Maru é seu filhote? – A voz de Rin despertou-me e eu ri divertida.

- Quase! – Eu a encarei e ela tinha um sorriso tranquilo. – Pessoas más mataram os pais dele... E eu o salvei. – Sorri encarando as estrelas.

- Assim como eu e o Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Ela falou cheia de sorrisos e eu achei que não tinha escutado direito.

- Ele... É óbvio que ele gosta muito de você Rin! Yokais como nós são maus... – Eu ri olhando pra a humana que se divertia.

- Mais vocês não são, e eu gosto muito de vocês! O Senhor Jaken e o Ah-ru também não são Yokais maus... Os Humanos são. – Eu vi o sorriso da pequena sumir e me senti mal por isso.

- O que houve Rin?! – Fiquei preocupada com a súbita mudança de humor dela e abaixei ficando a sua altura. - Rin...

- Tudo bem... Eu estou feliz ao lado do Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Ela me deu um sorriso confortador e eu acariciei seus cabelos.

- Rin! Se ele escolheu protegê-la pode confiar nele. Eu senti isso na pele do quanto ele a ama... – Rin arregalou os olhos e eu ri.

- Me descu..

- Tudo bem, eu só quero que entenda que ele estará sempre lá pra você. Como um pai. – Eu não sei por que disse isso a ela, mas senti necessidade de contar o quanto ele parecia amá-la. Rin me deu um sorriso terno e me abraçou, senti um cheiro familiar e um olhar sobre minhas costas.

- SENHOR SESSHOUMARU! - Os olhos de Rin brilharam ao vê-lo e eu me ergui assim que ela foi à direção dele.

Estava totalmente tensa, mas qual não foi minha surpresa ao notar que não existiam resquícios daquele Sesshoumaru que me atacara há dois dias. Sua expressão era tênue e completamente desarmada. – Sessho...

- Vamos Rin! – Ele falou de modo calmo e Rin meneou a cabeça.

- Boa noite Emi Hime! – Eu afaguei seu cabelo e vi aqueles olhos dourados me inundarem de um sentimento quase amoroso.

- Boa noite Rin Hime! – Ela me olhou e riu enquanto seguia com sesshoumaru sumindo na escuridão dos corredores.

Fiquei ali durante um tempo. Não havia duvidas do instinto protetor do Daí Yokai para com a pequena humana, por alguns minutos eu me esqueci daquela raiva que brotara em mim e me recordei do meu príncipe de anos atrás. Talvez houvesse chances de ele ser o Senhor daquelas terras, a carcaça era idêntica, mas seu interior ainda me deixava a duvidar.


	6. Capítulo 06 - Equívoco

_Pessoal, primeira queria agradecer as moçoilas que leram e mandaram recados._

_Eu as respondi, no entanto, não estou adaptada a este site, então sei se houve uma positiva pra vocês, enfim, espero que gostem._

Emi PoV

- Maru vem... Por favor, vem! – Hanna implorava para Maru segui-la nas brincadeiras, mas não obtinha sucesso. Meu pequeno filhote erguia a face encarando a mim e Sesshoumaru como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado.

- Hey pequeno... Não entendo o que houve com você. – Peguei-o no colo e ele se aninhou me deixando preocupada.

- Ele está com ciúmes... – Ouvi a voz grave ao meu lado se pronunciar sem nos encarar.

- Hum!? – Eu ri olhando para Maru. – Não acredito. De você!? – Encarei Sesshoumaru que me deu um olhar de dar medo. – Não foi isso que quis dizer... Você é alguém pra se sentir ciúmes... Mas...

Ele deu um suspiro e voltou a olhar Rin e Hanna que brincavam de afogar Jaken.

- Pelos Deuses Sesshoumaru! Pff! – Me sentei bruscamente no gramado com Maru no colo e fiquei emburrada.

Há cerca de um mês estávamos nas terras do Lorde do Oeste. Rin e Hanna se tornaram inseparáveis, mas não podiam ser vistas juntas para segurança da Humana. Eu e Sesshoumaru nos encontrávamos todos os dias ao sul do castelo, numa cachoeira que há muito tempo partilhamos juntos.

Olhei-o de rabo de olho e sorri. Ele não era muito falante, mas se tornara uma companhia agradável, era quase como se fossemos amigos... Normalmente me provocava com comentários do quanto eu era mimada e eu fingia estar emburrada. Há dois dias ocorrera algo estranho, estávamos próximo demais... Senti a respiração quente e os lábios dele tocarem os meus...

- RIN! Está na hora de voltarmos! – Saltei do meu devaneio e suspirei pesadamente atraindo a atenção dele.

- Você vem amanhã? – O encarei de baixo a cima e encolhi os ombros.

- Sim. – Foi o que ele disse antes de seguir rumo à mata e cessar seus passos para me encarar. – Mas a Rin não virá. – E sumiu.

- O que?! Ei! – Eu engoli a seco. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Estaríamos sozinhos?! Mas ele era comprometido e eu... – HANNA! VAMOS EMBORA! – Me ergui com Maru adormecido no colo e segui para o castelo em passos lentos, dando tempo de Hanna colher todas às flores que conseguisse.

##

- O QUE FAÇO YUME!? – Me debrucei na cama e recebi um olhar encabulado de Yume.

- Hime – Sama! Vamos com calma. É só... Um passeio. – Ela corou e eu me diverti.

- Ok... Ok! – Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei em posição de Lótus respirando fundo. – Yume... Preciso descansar.

- Konbawa Hime – Sama. – Yume riu e me deixou a sós. Demorei muito tempo acordada, mas por fim adormeci e sonhei como seria o dia seguinte.

##

- ANEUE! POR QUÊ? – Meu coração partiu ao olhar de Hanna e eu suspirei enquanto Maru quase me fez desistir de ir.

- Parem com isso! Rin e Jaken virão pra cá em breve. Preciso resolveu um assunto... – Suspirei me pondo a sair.

- Hum... – Os dois resmungaram em uníssono e eu beijei-lhes a testa antes de me retirar rumo à cachoeira.

##

O dia passou arrastado e nada do senhor do Oeste chegar. Talvez ele estivesse brincando com minha cara e eu não percebi. Suspirei frustrada enquanto me erguia de modo cansado, não demoraria muito a anoitecer e o cheiro denunciava a vinda de uma tempestade.

Ouvi um barulho ás minhas costas e me virei abruptamente fechando a cara de imediato.

- O que faz aqui AGORA? – Soei totalmente irritada e vi o arquear de sua sobrancelha.

- Precisamos voltar... Vai chover. – Ele soou como se nada tivesse acontecido e passou por mim rumo à mata.

Irritei-me com a atitude dele, chegará totalmente... Atrasado e agia desta forma. Puxei-o pelo braço e o encarei. – Porque não chegou mais c... – Me calei abruptamente ao sentir os lábios dele sobre os meus. Um beijo calmo e que logo foi coberto pelas gotas da chuva que nos banhava.

- Precisei resolver... – Foi minha vez de calá-lo. Senti suas mãos em minha nuca e o abracei forte. Queria deste tanto tempo abraçá-lo desse modo, não queria e nem iria largá-lo.

- Precisamos nos refugiar. – Ouvi sua voz calma ao meu pescoço e sorri sussurrando de volta.

- Não derreteremos... – Senti-me ser afastada e ele me encarou de modo suave enquanto eu sorria de modo tranquilo. - Tudo bem... Vamos nos abrigar.

Andamos para o lado contrário do castelo. Não imaginei que chegaríamos a nos beijar, não imaginei jamais que estivéssemos tão próximos. Há dias atrás simplesmente conversávamos e observávamos Rin e Hanna se divertirem... Mais também estávamos usando disso uma desculpa para nos vermos... Ou melhor, para eu vê-lo.

- Há uma árvore oca aqui! –Acordei de meu devaneio e o segui para dentro da árvore. Me sentei sobre as folhas secas e ele encostou-se na parede ao meu lado.

- Porque esperou a chuva para vir... – Falei um pouco emburrada.

- Precisei tratar de assuntos com os lobos. – Ele falou de modo tranquilo. Enquanto eu o encarava e ele me fitava totalmente pacífico, o que baixou minha guarda.

- Sobre sua noiva. – Sussurei desviando o olhar. "E eu o que sou afinal..." – Minha mente me traiu me fazendo suspirar alto.

- Sobre a princesa dos Lobos. – Ele deu ênfase ao escárnio na voz.

- Porque está fazendo isso?! – Sussurrei e senti sua mão no meu queixo me obrigando a encará-lo.

- Isso?! – Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e eu mordi o lábio inferior.

- Está aqui comigo... Mas está noivo dela. – Eu mergulhei naquela imensidão dourada e percebi um divertimento.

- Isso te incomoda? – Ele aproximou os lábios do meu ouvido.

- Não... Porque incomodaria, afinal... – Me ergui abruptamente… - Preciso retornar.

- Por quê?! – Ele se levantou e parou atrás de mim confuso.

- Pois preciso concluir a tarefa que me foi dada... – Girei os calcanhares o encarando. – Arrumar um marido que governe as terras do Leste ao meu lado. – Voltei a dar-lhe as costas e me embrenhei na mata molhada. Queria e precisava voltar ao castelo com rapidez, não podia ceder á aquele convencido.

##

Cheguei ao castelo ensopada, Sesshoumaru sequer tentou me impedir e eu obtive sucesso na minha caminhada. Assustei-me ao perceber o escarcéu que estava naquele lugar.

- JAMAIS ACEITAREI TAL FATO! TRAGA-O ATÉ MIM! NÓS TÍNHAMOS UM ACORDO. - Hisaro esbravejava sobre o pobre Jaken que tentava contê-la.

- Mais o que... – Senti a mão de Yume no meu ombro.

- Pelo que ouvi dizer o Senhor Sesshoumaru cancelou o acordo de casamento com ela. – Yume continha o sorriso de orelha á orelha.

- O QUÊ?! – Berrei a chamei atenção dos demais para mim.

- Estar a rir de mim sua cadela?! – Hisaro pôs os olhos odiosos em mim e seguiu em minha direção.

Estava completamente confusa. Sesshoumaru havia terminado com ela? Era isso mesmo? Queria dar cambalhotas e gritar, mas me contive. Precisava falar com ele, fui totalmente injusta.

- Qual o motivo dessa movimentação?! – Senti a voz grave ás minhas costas.

- Você... – Hisaro foi calada assim que Sesshoumaru pegou-a pelo braço e a arrastou.

- Pelos deuses, onde estão os hábitos nobres que nós foram dados?! – Sussurrei um pouco atordoada. O que Sesshoumaru ia fazer agora?! Daqui uma semana todos os membros do Clã Daí Yokai estariam reunidos e eu realmente não sabia como reagir a tantas novidades.

- Vamos subir Hime – Sama.- Yume tocou meu ombro e eu a encarei um pouco preocupada.

- Assim que possível vocês conversarão... Acho que por hora é melhor a senhora ir se secar. – Concordei e subi ao lado de minha ama e amiga.

Jaken suspirou aliviado voltando aos seus afazeres assim como todos os outros que ali estavam, apenas pouco empregados para a segurança e reputação de Sesshoumaru.

##

Passei a madrugada em claro, não consegui pregar os olhos. Muita informação pra um dia só. Eu simplesmente fui grosseira e infantil com Sesshoumaru... Mas no fim ele havia demorado, pois terminara seu noivado com a megera fedida. Sorri e suspirei encarando o teto. O que eles estariam fazendo agora?! Será que ela já teria sido escorraçada?! Queria vê-lo, queria pedir desculpas e dizer-lhe o quando esperei para estar perto dele, mas estava com medo, totalmente insegura. Minhas pálpebras pesaram e eu cedi na espera do dia seguinte.

Pessoal! Infelizmente o próximo capítulo terá que tensionar os músculos... Eu tive que ser uma pessoa má e farei algo inesperado e que não felicitará nem a Senhorita Emi... E nem as minhas leitoras! Aguardem e mandem suas opiniões elas me inspiram!

Beijos


	7. Capítulo 07 -Sonhos ao céu da meia noite

Acordei mais cedo do que o esperado e me mantive cheia de agonia. Muitos Yokais haviam chegado as terras do Oeste e eu me coloquei no meu lugar. Princesa herdeira das Terras do Leste. Todos os anciões dos Clãs se encontravam em uma reunião para decidir coisas políticas, enquanto isso os novos herdeiros confraternizavam no jardim tipicamente niponico da mansão dos Taishou.  
Houve um alvoroço e eu busquei pelo causador daquilo.  
-" Hisaro". - Vi a Yokai grandiosamente trajada de um quimono vermelho chamativo se exibir com um sorriso confiante. Muitos cochichavam coisas ruins ao seu respeito e de como a raça deles era traiçoeira, maldosa e sem nenhum pudor.  
- Não há muito que se fazer já que ela é a escolha do Senhor Taishou. - Ouvi um um grupo de rapazes sussurrar e eu senti minha garganta secar.  
- " É por isso que ela está tão confiante... Será que... " - Fui interrompida de meu devaneio ao observar os imponentes anciões. Todos eles pareciam jovens demais para serem chamados de "anciões", mas era assim que os Dai Yokais se mantinham no topo dos mononokes, com força mental e principalmente física.  
- Emi! Quero que conheça uma pessoa... - Meu pai surgiu me pegando pelo braço carinhosamente. - O General Touya, filho do honorável Kazuko, das terras do extremo Sul. - Meneei a cabeça e me surpreendi ao erguer os olhos. Os longos cabelos prateados estavam soltos e iam pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos de um dourado quase tão intenso quanto os de Sesshoumaru. Alto, com um físico digno de sua raça e exposto devido seu Hakama sem mangas. Dei-lhe um meio sorriso e me senti acuada.

- Hime - Sama! - Ele meneou a cabeça enquanto mantinha os olhos sérios e a postura altiva. - É de fato muito parecida com sua Hahaue... - Ele me encarou e por alguns minutos senti minhas pernas falharem.

- Minha Hahaue... Você a conhe.. - Fui interrompida pelo meu pai que parecia contente.

- Sim... Ele a conheceu! Ainda muito pequeno de fato, mas Tsuki sempre foi muito boa com filhotes... - Meu pai parecia melancólico e meu olhar doce demais o fez pigarrear. - Irei das as boas vindas aos herdeiros. Com licença. - Ele meneou a cabeça e nos fizemos o mesmo.

- Ouvi falar de sua bravura... - Ele suspirou parecendo relaxado enquanto mantinha os olhos dourados aos meus.

- Bravura?! - Ri retribuindo o olhar. Estava falando das vezes em que entrava em campo de batalha sem permissão e acabava me metendo em situações embaraçosas!? Espero que não!

- A maioria das fêmeas morreria por ter um quimono valioso rasgado... Você rasgaria muitos quimonos em batalha por aquilo que acredita. - Os olhos dele se ergueram para os demais e eu me senti constrangida.

- Eu não... - Ele tomou a frente me encarando.

- Foi o que ouvi dizer. - Os lábios se curvaram num fio de sorriso. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e me senti observada. Ergui o rosto e quão não foi minha surpresa ao constatar Sesshoumaru me fuzilando com os olhos.

Ignorei seu olhar e me voltei para Touya, conversamos bastante, ele era alguém extremamente sério, contudo sabia prender a atenção de alguém. O tempo passou de forma maçante naquele dia, mas em algum momento consegui ter a atenção desviada de mim e fugi. Me embrenhei na mata e deixei que a noite caísse sem sequer me importar de onde iria parar, por fim, estava naquela cachoeira. A cachoeira que foi cenário de dias distantes e atuais para nós dois. Suspirei alto e percebi que a lua estava em bela forma naquela noite, já havia passado muito tempo desde minha saída.

- Sesshoumaru... - Sussurrei.

- Sim?! - Sua voz ecoou de modo tranquilo. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que sequer senti a proximidade dele. Num sobressalto o encarei tensa.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! - Usei o tom mais irritado possível.

- O que VOCÊ, faz aqui?! Afinal, estas são minhas terras...- Ele parecia inabalável. Os olhos dourados fixos num ponto qualquer da mata. Senti meu corpo tremer e um nó se instalou na minha garganta.

- Você vai mesmo se casar... - Minha voz pareceu suplicante e eu me repreendi mentalmente.

- Segui apenas o conselho de uma jovem princesa. - Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus e eu cedi.

- Uma impulsiva princesa... - Baixei a cabeça e senti os olhos arderem. Porque diabos eu tinha de ser tão imprudente?! Ele parecia calmo demais, eu imaginei que ele estaria em chamas e a fim de me degolar, mas não, era como se tivesse aceitado a idéia de voltar aos deveres reais.

- Mas realista. Você também está seguindo seus próprios conselhos Hime - Sama. - Eu percebi que ele me encarava e sua voz saia de modo cínico demais. Machucou. Machucou mais do que imaginei. Não podia ceder e parecer tão patética. Não podia.

- Por algum tempo eu imaginei que você fosse uma pessoa importante na minha infância... - Sussurrei de modo ensandecido. - Sonhei com aquele par de olhos calorosos por muito tempo... Sonhei que iria encontrá-lo e por fim... - Senti um soluço sacudir meu corpo. - ... Por fim encontrei alguém sem o menor remorso em me ferir...

- Você ia ferir a Rin... - Sua voz seca cortou meus pensamentos e eu ri.

- ... Não naquele momento... Agora. Agora está me machucando. - Eu ergui a face molhada e o fitei. Ele parecia surpreso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado, mas isso só podia ser algo da minha cabeça. - É tolo... Mas estava sozinha, não havia ninguém para mim e De repente você estava lá... Me dando algo valioso. Maru. - Sussurrei e senti ele se aproximar de mim. - Você se lembra...?

- Eu ainda tenho sua eterna gratidão?! - Seus braços me envolveram num abraço protetor e inesperado.

- Sesshoumaru... - Sussurrei sentindo um calor envolver meu peito. Ele se lembrava de mim. O soríso cínico, vingativo, irritado... Todas aquela expressões haviam sumido e dado lugar ao personagem dos meus sonhos.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas acordei com alguns raios de sol em meu rosto.

"Droga"- Fiquei em alerta levantando-me abruptamente e despertando um olhar sobre mim. - Devem estar nos procurando! Serei enforcada! - Sesshoumaru se ergueu com graça e calma.

- Você estava comigo! - Ele falou tranquilamente enquanto eu parecia prestes a um colapso.

- COM VOCÊ! Aquela infeliz vai... - Pensei no que imaginaria Hisaro ao sentir nossos cheiros misturados.

- Vamos voltar! - Ele me ignorou e deu as costas.

- Hey... Mas... - Senti minha garganta secar. E a gente? O que foi aquilo na noite passada? O que Sesshoumaru

sentia?! Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando percebi que ficaria pra trás.


End file.
